marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 18
. Doctor Octopus had threatened to kill the family if Sandman didn't go along with the last Sinister Six team-up, and there is still the concern that he'd go through with it since Sandman had betrayed them. The Sandman was forced into working with the Sinister Six from - Suddenly, the entire house explodes before his eyes. While holding one of the Casadas in his hands, Sandman swears revenge on Doctor Octopus and 'won't stop until you're dead!!'. Doctor Octopus is busy obtaining the adamantium arms that he had been searching years for. They were created a long while ago and now he finally gets to use them.These adamantium arms were created for him in The 'old man' that he had gotten them from demands payment. Instead, the mad scientist kills him and then rips apart the army of robots that the old man had brought as back-up. Destroying the robots with relative ease, Doctor Octopus relishes his newfound power. After it's over, he takes the massive amount of weaponry left behind to increase his own weapons cache. While at the home of Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane, Mary Jane tells her husband that she is planning to audition for a role in an Arnold Schwarzenheimer movie.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple here. This leads to an argument when Mary Jane tells him that the role also involves nude scenes. Peter isn't comfortable with the idea of everyone seeing his wife nude. This angers Mary Jane, who sees the role as a huge break and that it is her body and her career to choose. She is insulted and cannot believe that Peter could be so squeamish about it. Meanwhile, Sandman meets up with the former members of the Sinister Six to get revenge on Doctor Octopus. Vulture, Mysterio, Electro, and the Hobgoblin are all in. Sandman lets them know that he's in this just for revenge for what happened to the Casadas. He goes to the hospital to visit Mrs. Casada and decides that he's going to need a backup man because of his distrust of the Sinister Six. He then hangs around the Daily Bugle for Spider-Man. Once they find each other, Sandman asks Spider-Man to come along as back-up to take down Doctor Octopus. That evening, the members of the Sinister Six converge on the hideout of Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man has tagged along, sticking to the shadows to keep his presence a secret. As the Six approach their former leader, Spider-Man's spider-sense begins going off, warning him of something behind him, something big. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * }} * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** }} Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}